


True Bonds Hurt The Most

by Witcho_lesbo_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witcho_lesbo_13/pseuds/Witcho_lesbo_13
Summary: ----After Cursed Child----Scorpius gets all the blame for the time turner incident already having a poor reputation due to rumors. The wizarding world could never believe that a potter would do something so major and re-write history. Scorpius never gets the recognition he deserves no matter how hard Albus is fighting for him. Scorpius ends up getting sent to trial and the odds are not in his favor.





	True Bonds Hurt The Most

Scorpius Malfoy has heard all the stories of the war and hardships both sides had faced growing up, his mother didn't want him to be forced to worship Voldemort due to a biased story. She told him about how Harry Potter saved the wizarding world and how his father was raised thinking that Voldemort would return and rule the wizarding world. He was told about the events at Malfoy Manor, leading him to avoid certain rooms for a few months until he realized if his dad was strong enough to still live in the Manor after everything that's happened, so could he. Now his life has gotten harder but in different aspects than in the stories. Everyone thinks he's the son of Voldemort, having the Malfoy family being so close to him and letting him reside at his house. The rumors stated that his father couldn't have children so his mother used a time turner and got impregnated by Voldemort. This is false but everyone would rather believe otherwise. 

His best friend Albus Potter resents his father so much. No one knows truly why, I don't even think they truly know when it started. Albus hates the fame his father holds, drawing attention to him and has made him more vulnerable to bullying. Harry Potter has always tried to reach out to his son but has failed so many times, using his fame as a mask to deal with him. They argue and Albus thought he could re-do something that still causes his father heartache to this day. He wanted to keep Cedric Diggory alive which in the long run was not the best idea. Albus changed history and Scorpius had changed it back for him. They found out Voldemort's true child and killed her for she was going to re-write history for the benefit of her father. With the help of their families, they restored everything back to normal but not without its consequences.

News spread fast about the events but like always, the truth was twisted and made out for Scorpius to be the bad man and Albus to be completely innocent. No matter how hard Albus tried to tell the true story, practically preaching it to the Daily Prophet and other medias, they refused to believe that a Malfoy could ever help the wizarding world. This left Scorpius to endure more harassment, more pain and has been sent to trial by the Wizarding Gamot on 24th February.

When the owl delivered the letter concerning his trial, Draco was furious. He instantly blamed Harry for it as he is Head Auror but Harry kept telling him that this was out of his hands. Draco marched right down the Minister Of Magics' office and demanded that the trial be canceled but she denied his request stating that "there will be an uproar by the public but I'll make sure that Scorpius gets let off easy and I will make sure the real story is heard". This didn't please Draco one bit, his son was still getting sent to trial for helping the wizarding world, getting a criminal record which will affect him so much in life. 

The worst part about all this is that Scorpius wasn't an Alpha, he doesn't know what he is. He could be a beta as he hasn't reached puberty yet but there is also a small chance that he's an Omega. Male omegas are very rare and there are normally only 3 in a generation. Omegas are treated more as property than humans, being owned in all ways by their alphas and no laws have been put in place to help them. Laws state that omegas are made for mating and reproductive purposes only but they are actually fragile glass dolls getting cracked by every law against them until they break.Their own their free will, their soul and are treated like nothing. 

Scorpius hoped with all he had that he wasn't an omega, he'd much rather be the basic beta than an omega. When Draco realized that Scorpius wouldn't be an alpha, he wasn't mad for the most part. He just knows that his own father will be turning in his grave at the thought of it. Draco, as well as Scorpius, had been surrounded by his wife's positive nature and had grown into loving his son and who he was, if he wasn't an alpha then he wasn't an alpha. The Malfoy family had had alphas born into it for as long as he could remember and he knew that this was another way his son would get singled out.

Now Scorpius resided in the Slytherin common room with Albus and he is trying so hard to comfort Scorpius, even offering to crash his trial making them take him instead. This only humored Scorpius and gave him that small warm feeling he always gets while with Albus. He never felt that feeling with anyone else, not Draco or his mother. He just keeps saying that its because he isn't as close to anyone else than Albus. He is always Scorpius' number one in everything and he has literally risked his and everyone's life for him. That's what best friends do for each other after all and Albus was defiantly worth it. Albus can always make him smile, always keep him happy while everyone else are putting them down and he always smells nice. His sent is entrancing and probably the best thing hes ever smelt in his life.

Unlike Scorpius, Albus was an alpha. This shocked just about everyone who knew him. Before he hit puberty practically over night, he was still regarded as the 'Slytherin Squib' but as soon as he got his knot, no one crossed him. Alphas are powerful but even more powerful when mated to an omega. They share their magic and its unstoppable alone. Albus doesn't have a mate though so it's strange why everyone fears him. He has the same amount of magic he had before, he will get a boost once they smell an omega on the edge of manifesting to protect them but there are no omegas in Slytherin and few in the other houses.

Most of the omegas go to Beaxbatons, another magic school but this is located in France. They have more protection and more freedom there as alphas aren't allowed to join. The headmistress is an omega and housing so many other omegas would overwhelm the alpha, driving them to insanity. Omegas also get taught lessons on how to act properly and submit to their alpha while also being taught how to raise pups and look after the den. Not all omegas want to spend their lives doing that though but they all do in the end. The ministry forces omegas to find their bond mate and mate with them by their 4th heat cycle or they get forced into a bond so their heats don't create a heat frenzy. That law was very recent and was created by Hermione Granger, the current Minister of Magic. She has always had a soft spot for creatures that don't have equal rights as normal wizards do so she has started creating new laws to help the omegas out. The original law just instantly threw omegas into bonds.

Scorpius was stuck in deep thought until Albus brought him out of it by lightly stroking his hair, subconsciously smelling it as well. His perfect emerald eyes laid softly on Scorpius' resting form, wishing that Scorpius could be this relaxed forever. Albus knows that Scorpius' life is going down hill and it will stay that way for a while so he has to take every opportunity he has to make Scorpius feel happy and relaxed. Maybe that's just the alpha in him acting or maybe its something else. 

He still doesn't know everything about alphas as hes only just recently manifested but he just has a good feeling about what is his alpha side and what isn't. He believes this so much that hes convinced himself that he can't control his alpha side and that no of it is his fault. Scorpius keeps nagging him to read up more about alphas but he keeps playing it off and saying he'll just ask his uncle George about them seeing as he is one. His uncle George is the relative that Albus is closest to that is an alpha. His older brother James shockingly turned out to be an Omega and has been sent to Beaxbatons by dads orders so he can be protected. Sometimes Albus thinks that the magical gods got him and James mixed up and that he should be the omega instead of James.

"What do you thinks gonna happen to me Al? Do you think they'll throw me in Azkaban? Will they give me the Dementors kiss?!" Scorpius panic and Albus was quick to reassure him.

"They won't do anything of the sort, you remember what your dad told you about how Aunt Hermione 'has to let the trial happen to keep the wizarding world in balance and will make sure you get let off easy'. Aunt Hermione doesn't do bluffs, especially with circumstances like this," Albus reassured Scorpius while letting him lean into his arms. Scorpius always does that when he's stressed or just wants comfort and Albus always obliges for some reason. Probably just another alpha thing.

So the two boys just laid there all afternoon, joking around and just enjoying each others company. The deep blue light given by the black lake illuminates the common room a long with a permanent fire roaring in the background. This gave them the perfect backdrop to make cheesy jokes to each other and softly giggle when they really want to scream with laughter at how bad they are but don't want to ruin the moment. Whenever they are in the common room on a day like this, Scorpius can't help but notice how the light that reflects from the waves always lands on his messy, dark hair. It turns his hair into a little dark ocean, all Albus' thoughts are swimming away underneath it all and Scorpius would do anything to be perfect in legilimency at that very moment. Albus' face always looks different when that light shines through, its like he's a completely different person.

He can see all his faded freckles that was bestowed upon him by the Weasley clan. In daylight you can't notice them but when he's in this light you can see how they litter his face, creating a night sky full of stars for Scorpius to look at. Albus also inherited the Weasleys ears, poking out like little wings but giving him a more matured look when his face turns serious. That has always been Albus' least favorite feature about himself but Scorpius always back lashed those comments saying how they make him look more handsome, in a friendly way of course. Those ears weren't exactly Scorpius' favorite feature about his best friend, his favorite was his lips.

They were like no lips he has seen before. Unlike his other features, he didn't share this one with his other family members. Well from what he's observed from the packs of Weasley-Potter-Grangers he's seen roam Hogwarts, he doesn't share his lips with any of them. They were full, plum and rosy while all of theirs were small, thin and always had finger marks around the girls' representing their want for Albus' lips. He'd bet they would have a different texture to anyone else, a different feeling just like the one he got just by seeing Albus. Maybe they are just all for looks and are bland are useless but those are two words Scorpius could never dream of calling Albus because he could never live up to those names.

As well as Scorpius, Albus couldn't help but notice the differences in his friends appearance. His normally stormy grey eyes changed to a light blue as an indication that he is relaxed and can take off the Malfoy mask he's been taught to constantly keep up much like his father. A normally invisible scar on his left temple is clearly visible and Albus has always wondered how he got that. He's been told all the stories of how well Astoria looked after Scorpius and has never heard anything relating to a sever injury been inflicted to him by Draco. Just thinking about it makes Albus mad and he can't tell whether it is his alpha or him acting when he releases a small growl. 

Without realizing, both boys fell asleep while studying each other. Albus laid flat on his back while Scorpius draped himself hap-hazardously across his left side. People came and went through the common room as the afternoon winded down to a close but no one dared to wake them up. All the Slytherins knew that Albus wasn't a morning person and that if they woke Scorpius up instead, he'd panic and just wake up Albus as well. Scorpius can never be around people without Albus there and conscious and Albus will always oblige. Most of the house were content on just leaving them there overnight until Professor McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole.  

 "Albus*shakes his arm*... Scorpius... Wake up," the headmistress commands and the teenagers are awoken and shocked when they notice the face of their headteacher meeting them. Scorpius once again leans into Albus' arms and is slightly shaking due to the shock of being woken up so suddenly. McGonagall quickly gave Albus a look and he lightly nodded then she went to address Scorpius. She mouthed the words  _its time_  for privacy reasons and Scorpius'heart sank. Unwillingly, he rose and walked out of the portrait hole, heading to her office. Albus started to make a fuss and tried to follow Scorpius but McGonagall said "You are not allowed to go there on your fathers orders Mr Potter. The Ministry already have your statement and pensive memory so you shall not be needed there. He feels its best for you not to witness what happens in there in case things get out of hand."

This just angered Albus but he stayed put in the same place he and Scorpius resided mere minuets ago. If he had to wait then he will but Albus would soon come to realize that waiting is a lot worse of torture than an unforgivable that was used on him.   

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic on this website and about harry potter. I apologize for any spelling mistakes because I have difficulties spelling some words. I had to rewrite the second half of this chapter because it crashed an got deleted and I rewrote in while drinking monster late at night so it won't be my best work.


End file.
